Our Little Game
by KingdomHeartsBBY
Summary: They could only do this every three months; express their love for each other in a short twenty minutes. This wasn't the life Sasuke wanted. NaruSasu! Please Review! Now a short series!
1. Our Little Game

**Author note:** I'm thinking of writing another chapter to this. I'm not positive yet.

He turned me on completely. Was it his beautiful features? His well toned body or his eager but yet determined personality? I don't think I'll ever know. It's just something about him. Every time I see him, I can't seem to hold myself back.

My fingers ran through his blonde locks. He really was gorgeous. His short hair matted against his forehead with sweat. His breathing was heavy as he thrashed. He was utterly sexy.

I must be the luckiest man in the world. This male was mine for at least twenty minutes. Nothing could disrupt us out here in the woods. His hands were chained to the tree he sat against, an angered expression on his face.

"That look doesn't suit you." I remarked smugly.

He growled at me as he thrashed against the metal around his wrists. I kneeled down between his legs, my face inches from his. My hand fell from his damp hair to his wet cheek.

"You really are gorgeous." I commented, feeling him nuzzle in to my hand.

His skin was softer then you could imagine. Oh the sensation of skin on skin. How could I ever wait for this feeling? Three months seemed way too long for this boy that made my world.

My hand spilled off his cheek to the hem of his white T-shirt. It slipped under the clothing to his bare skin. I held back a moan; this was the only reason for me to live.

I could never live without this sensation he gave me. It was unbearably good. The way he moaned and squirmed under me. God I was getting hard just thinking about it.

My lean fingers twisted one of his nipples, earning a gasp from the blonde. I drank in his muffled noises. He couldn't keep quiet for much longer. It wasn't his… way of life.

Quickly I pulled off my shirt while I ripped off his. There wasn't enough time for foreplay as much as I wanted it. Time was ticking away while I showed my affection for him.

I craved him much more then I should have. He was my enemy, yes. And yet I couldn't help but have these feelings for him, which I could only show so often.

I removed out pants next, tossing them on the dirty ground along with our boxers. We had to do this fast. Faster then we usually did. I wasted too much time tying him up.

I slipped my fingers in to his mouth while I ordered him, "Suck." He did as he was told, coaxing them in his saliva. I closed my eyes. The feeling of his tongue running over my two fingers was too much. He was doing this on purpose. Testing me almost.

I pulled my wet fingers from his mouth. I sat down completely on the ground and pulled him in to my lap. His legs swung around my waist as he locked his ankles together.

I pressed my two fingers to his entrance, skipping the one at a time rule. Our time was short; we had to get to it fast. He gasped as my fingers filled him.

I waited for him to get used to the intrusion before scissoring my fingers inside of him. He hummed softly as the pain subsided in to pleasure as I started to pump my fingers in and out of him.

I pulled my fingers from his entrance. The heat of him on my fingers wasn't enough. I needed to be inside of him. I needed to feel that heat engulf my body.

I licked the palm of my hand, pumping my full erect member until it was slick with my own saliva. I positioned myself at his opening. "Ready?" I warned.

He buried his head in the crook of my neck. "Hurry." He whispered. The boy's grip tightened around my waist as I pressed the tip of my erection in to him.

He gasped as I thrusted in to him fully. I loved the feeling of me being inside of him. "God, you're so tight." I moaned as the pleasure overwhelmed my being.

His breath was ragged as he forced out, "Start thrusting… Please." He begged, which only turned me on even more.

He was much more then my childhood friend and my teenage rival. Underneath all that hatred of mine there was something else I felt for this boy. I don't think I could ever live without him.

I began a steady thrusting pattern. In…Out…In…Out… Far too slow for my liking. But I didn't stretch him correctly; I didn't want to hurt him. As much as I like to tease him, I didn't want to see him wobble home.

"Faster." He breathed.

I quickened my pace quite a bit. InOutInOut. He moaned as I filled him each time. My climax was close. I couldn't hold out much more. Our time was almost finished.

I heard him cry out in pleasure as I hit his special spot only I knew. He cried my name over and over again every time I hit it. Oh god his screaming was pushing me over the edge.

My hand found its way to his throbbing member. My skillful fingers trailed paths along his length, earning more moans of pleasure. I wrapped my hand around his shaft, starting to pump timely with my thrust.

We were like one person. Our bodies moved as one. My thrusts and pumping along with his bucks and moans. We were perfect for each other. We filled each other's void.

My finger flicked over the slit at the tip of his head. He cried out as he released in to my hand. I felt his muscles tighten around my shaft. The tightness and heat became even worse, or better, as I released my seed in to the blonde, moaning out his name.

We sat there wrapped in each other trying to catch our breaths. I slipped from underneath him and stood up quickly. I gathered my clothes and forced myself to pull them on.

I didn't want to leave. Not now. I could stay and hold him in my arms. Confess my feelings for him and maybe hear them back. I could stay here and love him forever.

As much as I wished I could do so. I had to leave. I had betrayed him enough; he didn't need me to deceive him again. It could be bad for both of us.

He gazed up at me from his position on the ground. His azure eyes longing for me to stay just a little longer. I was forced to turn away from him. Those eyes…

"How long have we been doing this, Sasuke?"

I closed my eyes before taking a deep breath. "Three years."

"Can—"

I interrupted him. "I have to go. I'll see you in three months. Take care… Naruto."

His name. I haven't been able to call him by his true name without adding a cruel adjective before it in so long. I wanted this life from the beginning. But as I lived this so called dream life, I felt more and more alone. Naruto was the only thing I wanted.

"I'll miss you."

I didn't answer him. Then answer was of course "I'll miss you too" but I couldn't say that. It would hurt too much. I started to walk away from him like I did ever time after I saw him like this.

This was our little game. Every three months we pretended to invade the other's town or hide out. We'd fight each other until we were far enough in to the woods to have one of our sessions.

I would leave him alone to go back to the life I thought would be the best for me. If I could only go back. I'd choose Naruto over revenge any day.


	2. A Request

He was as gorgeous as I remembered. His blonde hair rustled with the wind. His blue eyes stared at me. Something so beautiful shouldn't be in a place like this. He should be running like everyone else.

But still he stood in front of me. Determination plastered on his handsome features. I didn't want him there. He was supposed to be miles away, not right in the middle of it.

Naruto… Will we ever be together? Or is it too late... Will we always be like this? Secret lovers underneath our rivalry. I've always wanted to be with him. Just run away from all this chaos so we could finally be together. But it didn't seem like that would ever happen. We were on completely different teams.

I shouldn't be able to see him. It had only been one month since our last session. It wasn't time for that. He should have been at his village, eating Ramen. But he was here, at the Sound Village. Helping get rid of me.

"Get rid of him." A creature hissed in my ear. "I want you to bring me his lifeless body when you're done. We'll make him in to a nice rug for your room, Sasuke-kun."

I was so used to that voice. Anyone would shiver at the hiss, but I had lived with him for about three years. His voice just came accustom to my mind.

I gridded my teeth as he disappeared in to a cloud of smoke. I hated that man, my Master. It was his fault Naruto was here. I couldn't kill him, I loved him too much. But I don't know how I'm going to pull this off. I'm supposed to bring Naruto to my Master… dead.

"Naruto…" I breathed. "I don't want to do this." My voice was begging. How did things get this bad? I don't understand it.

"Me neither. Can't you just come with me? We can run away… Together." It seemed too easy to accomplish. Just run away and everything will get better. That doesn't seem possible.

I dug my own grave with Orochimaru. I was now stuck with him until he disposed of me. Till he didn't need me anymore. But as long as I was alive… He'd never let me leave.

"I want to… Naruto." I looked away from him. There was too much shame on my face to be seen.

"Sasuke…"

"But Orochimaru won't let that happen." I had to tell him the truth. Why we couldn't be together forever. I wished we would, but I couldn't let Naruto risk his life for mine.

"Sasuke… You have to kill me." I froze at his command. He must be going crazy. Because he just told me to kill him.

"It's not that simple." I responded. He doesn't understand the pain I feel when I'm alone. The longing to see him is unbearable. How could I live with that the rest of my life and know I wouldn't ever be able to see him until my own life was over?

I felt him appear in front of me, only inches away. My eyes closed, when I felt him grab my hand. "I want you to kill me." He whispered, slipping a cold Kunai in to my hand.

I felt him raise my hand, the knife digging in to the skin on his neck. "Naruto… I can't do that." I opened my eyes and turned my head towards him.

"It's simple, Sasuke. Just slid the Kunai across my neck." I saw tears run down his cheeks as he swallowed a whimper. "Then you'll be safe from Orochimaru."

"I can't do that… because… I love you." I dropped the knife to the ground as his grip loosened. I stepped back, letting him have his own space to run away.

But I was stunned when I felt him pull me close to his body, wrapping his arms around my waist. I hesitated before my own arms wrapped around him, returning the embrace.

"I've always loved you, Sasuke." I felt a smile form on my face. The first smile in years. And it was because of Naruto.

I pulled away, looking at him. "I have to leave, Orochimaru is probably waiting for me."

"But…" I raised my had to silence him. I knew what he was going to say.

"I'll deal with it myself. You shouldn't worry." I pulled him in for a small kiss. It might go too far if I go too long. "I'll see you soon. And don't do anything stupid." He smiled at me, laughing softly.

"Just promise me I'll see you again." He took a hold of my hand again, lightly rubbing it with his thumb. "Please."

I pulled him in to my chest, running my hands through his hair. I looked up to the sky, trying to dry the tears in my eyes. I loved him. But I couldn't…

"I'm sorry Naruto. I couldn't be able to break a promise to you." I whispered in to his ear, soothingly rubbing his neck.

"Sasuke. You have to promise." He clung to the front of my shirt tightly. "Then I'll know you'll be safe."

"Naruto… I love you." I had to tell him that before I left. It was a chance that maybe I'd never see him again. The last time I'll be able to hold him in my arms. The last time… to feel his warmth.

"Then don't leave me." I felt his tears soak through my shirt. I couldn't help but feel guilty. This was my fault. Just because I'm a wimp and afraid. For him and me.

"I want you to promise me something." Just because I couldn't promise doesn't mean he can't.

"Anything."

"Don't forget about me." Why was it that the dumbest thing in the world scared me the most? I've dreamed about that. I'd walk up to the blonde and he couldn't remember my name, or who I was.

He pulled away and frowned at me. "Sasuke… You must be losing your mind. Maybe I hugged you too hard. Sometimes I forget just how strong I am."

He flexed one of his arms, his face gleaming. I chuckled and shook my head. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back, hearing him whimper in pain. "Huh, I guess you do forget how strong you are."

"Saasuke!" He whined trying to pull away from my grip. I finally let him go. He was so fun to tease sometime.

"I won't ever forget about you. And I'll never stop loving you." We embraced again. I pulled him in for another quick kiss. I was going to miss him. His touch, his voice, his lips.

I broke the kiss before he could deepen it. I didn't have time for anything else. The thought that this might be the last time I'd hold him wasn't helping.

I didn't want to leave him. What if something bad happened to him? Itachi… What about him? He could use Naruto against me. I'd do anything for him.

I forced myself to pull away from the warm hug. I sighed as I stepped away out of the blonde's reach. "Sasuke… Please. Don't leave me." His hand reached out to try and grab me. But it was too late.

I disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	3. Consequences

**Author Note: So sorry this took so long. But I finally finished it today since I didn't go to school (sick). I'll have homework when I go back, tomorrow hopefully D. This has mature content. Lemon, Language, and Violence. I do apologize if this depresses people. I wasn't planning on this to be this sad. But that's how it kinda turned out -nervous laugh-.**

**I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up. I haven't started on it and I don't even have anything planned. I have other things I need to work on too. Uhhh... So busy! But thanks to everyone who does enjoy this series and waits for it XD. Sorry I'm sooooo slow.**

--

My hands were shaking. I don't think I've ever been this nervous. I didn't really have a plan except take the blame and face the consequences. Even if they were painful.

I had left Naruto. I knew if I stayed any longer I wouldn't be able to leave. But I was scared to face Orochimaru after not completing his task. Would he believe if I lied to him? Tell him Naruto got away.

After I had returned, Kabuto told me Orochimaru wanted to see me. That's when I knew I was in deep shit. Everything was running through my head. Naruto and his blonde hair. Naruto and his blue eyes. Naruto and his gorgeous smile. So maybe Naruto was the only thing in my head.

I forced myself to push through the double doors in to the room Kabuto told me my Master was in. It was dark and gloomy. The brick walls were a dark, almost black, blue. The floor was a grey colored cement. It was accessorized with a bed and a nightstand.

I don't ever remember this room. I thought I had been in every torture room. But this one didn't seem familiar. The first couple of months when I came here I was hauled in to one of the torture rooms when I had not followed orders. I had been beaten every day until I finally figured out that I should do as I was told.

Orochimaru was sitting on the edge of the bed facing me. "So you finally decided to join me Sasuke-kun." I was used to the nickname also. "I see you didn't complete your assignment." Is that what he calls it? An assignment, like school?

"Correct, Sir." I responded. I didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Sit." He commanded, patting the seat next to him. I was hesitant before I started to cross the room and sat next to him. "Is there a reason you didn't complete your assignment?"

I froze when I felt his cold hand on the back of my neck. "He… Got away." I never lied to him. And yet I was to protect Naruto.

"Is that so?" He hissed. "Or did something else happen?" The tip of his snake tongue flicked over my ear, making me shiver without my authority. Naruto… Naruto… Naruto… I love you.

"No Sir. Nothing else happened." I swallowed quite harshly. His body coldness was making me nervous. He was completely the opposite of Naruto. His body was cold, while Naruto was radiating with heat. Nice, warm heat.

"That's strange. Because I recall hearing you say you loved him." I sound feel his smirk against my neck; his fangs suck in to the front of my neck. They trailed over my neck, leaving a four inch long cut.

I winced at the burning pain. I could feel some blood trail down my skin. I was getting what I deserved. What I deserved for loving Naruto. Orochimaru's grip on my neck tightened until I could hardly breath.

He roughly pushed me down on to the bed, crawling over me and straddling my waist. He pinned my hands above my head, talking away my chances to escape.

My Master's hand rubbed my right cheek soothingly, the pain in my neck still obvious. Until he dug his nail in to my skin and drew blood from my skin, till it ran down my cheek and seeped in to the grey sheets beneath me.

I held in a yelp as his finer continued to dig in to the open wound, forcing more blood from the gash. I have felt worse pain then this. But I knew it was only going to get worse. Orochimaru didn't just give you a few cuts for not completing your mission.

I immediately started to squirm when I felt his ice cold hand rip my pants off. This was going too far. He never did injure my legs, saying he needed me to be able to walk to do more of my missions.

His mouth ravished mine as I squirmed to free myself. No. Naruto was the only one who I allowed to kiss me. I wanted him to, not… Orochimaru.

He bit my tongue all the way through. Blood filled my mouth, trailing down my chin. Gross. I could taste that snake in my mouth along with my own blood.

His sickening taste distracted me from his hand, which was now tearing off my boxers. I heard the fabric tear; the freezing cold hair hit my skin. I don't understand why he's doing this. I can't love who ever I want?

"Why?" I only could say one word. I'd choke on my blood if I said more. But I wanted to know. Why he was going to do this to me. I knew he was going to rape me. Rape me because he saw me and Naruto together.

Was it that Naruto was supposed to be my enemy? Was it because I kept it a secret? If I had told him about it earlier would it of worked? Maybe he was just scared that I actually had a reason to leave him. I didn't really want to do this anymore. But I knew he'd come after Naruto. And now that he knew he was my weakness I was in deep. I couldn't get out of this.

I saw him chuckle. "Why? Is it not clear to you, Sasuke?" He suddenly flipped me over on to my stomach. It was really going to happen. My first time was going to be with this snake. Not the one I actually love.

I buried my head in to the sheets below me. "Naruto." I whimpered. The blonde was still in my thoughts even though I was going to get raped by Orochimaru. He was always in my mind, never giving me any time to think.

Tears came to my eyes when I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance. I tried to pull away from him. I didn't want this to happen. But I'd be damned if I didn't put up a fight.

All of a sudden his fist bashed in to the side of my cheek. I quickly closed my eyes at the pain. He wasn't much of the gentle kind of person. I remember the first couple days I came here. Kabuto told me what every Orochimaru said goes. Now I see what he means. If he doesn't get what he wanted he was going to use violence to get it.

"Stop." I pleaded. My body was already aching. Aching from the pain I knew was going to come. I've never raped before. I have had sex, but I was the one who was always on top. I've never had anyone penetrate me.

Orochimaru thrusted in. His cock filled me, making me scream at the top of my lungs from the pain. It felt like I was being split in two. I was being stretched ten times what I could. It hurt like fuck and I knew the pain wouldn't go away. Not if he didn't let me get used to the shape.

I heard him grunt. I couldn't even hear myself screaming anymore. My voice had dried out and all I could do was open my mouth in a silent cry. The tears were trailing down my cheeks. I was crying because I knew I was letting Naruto down. If I would of never started this three years ago this wouldn't be happening. I had let him down.

My thoughts ended, I immediately felt him ramming in to me. The pain was unbearable. My body was aching, including my heart. "You're so tight Sasuke. Is this your first time?" His voice was hard to make out over my screaming. How did he expect me to answer that when his cock was being slammed in to my ass?

He thrusted in to me again. I screamed at the motion. He didn't understand how painful this was. You were supposed to stretch whoever you were going to fuck first.

I started to thrash. I couldn't take this anymore. The pain and heartbreak was too much for me. I wanted to get away from him. As far away from Orochimaru as possible.

"Stop moving." I didn't pay attention to his commands. I was too occupied with trying to escape from his grasp.

I felt him shift inside of me, but I tried to ignore it. He slowly pulled out of me, forcing me to close my eyes. He moved my twisted arm around and placed it next to me head, my palm facing upwards. He moved my left hand underneath my shirt on my back. I tried to pull it free, but the pain of it twisted the wrong way hurt too badly.

But I still had some hope that my right hand could pull free. He suddenly thrusted in to me. I yelled out in pain again, the tears were still running down my face.

I started to scream. I felt a sharp pain in my right hand. I forced my eyes open to look at the hand I couldn't feel anymore. I yelled out again when I saw a Kunai speared through it. The metal weapon went right through the bones in my palm until it disappeared in to the bed underneath me.

I was stuck. Blood on my neck, and face. Bruises everywhere on my body. I couldn't feel my right hand and Orochimaru was currently thrusting in to my back end. I don't think this could get any worse. Well, I shouldn't say that. It could jinx me and I could lose the only love in my whole life… Naruto.

"I'm… close…" I heard him grunt. Good, we were almost done. Just a little more.

He clawed at my forehead, trying to grasp something. I felt his nails penetrate my skin, clawing up my forehead till he grabbed my hair and started to yank. I yelled out in pain, my whole face was either bloodied or bruised.

Orochimaru thrusted in to me again. I felt a sudden painful pleasure engulf my body. I couldn't stop myself from bucking backwards. The pain seemed addictive, almost like I wanted more. But I didn't. I wanted it to stop.

It would be different if Naruto was doing this. He would have done everything right. I wouldn't be in pain. I wouldn't be bleeding. And I definitely wouldn't have a Kunai in my hand. If Naruto was doing this, I'd be moaning out for him to keep going.

I hadn't moaned out once since we started. Only screamed out in unbearable pain. Orochimaru didn't understand anything. Sex was a thing between people who loved each other. It wasn't supposed to be used for a punishment.

"You like that?" I gridded my teeth. No, actually I didn't. I bucked because I couldn't stop myself. Anyone would do the same thing.

"Sh-Sh…Shut… up." I yelled out as he thrusted in to me one last time. I felt him release him to me, my body suddenly felt cold.

He pulled out of me. My mind couldn't seem to register anything that just happened. I didn't believe I was just raped by my Master. I thought he had at least respected me. But this incident changed my mind completely.

He yanked the Kunai out of my hand. I yelled, the feeling of my hand still wasn't there and I could feel blood running from the hole in my hand. He untwisted my left arm from under my shirt and stood up from the bed. I turned on to my side and curled up in a ball.

My whole body was aching. It didn't seem like I was ever going to get better. The bed beneath me was covered in blood. My blood. Orochimaru's semen mixed with my blood ran down my leg as I whimpered out.

I heard the door shut in the room and I knew he was gone. But it wasn't the end. I knew Kabuto was going to come in here and drag me back to my room like he did. Throw my on to the cement ground and walk out. He never seemed to care if I was gushing out blood or crying.

I tried to close my right hand. The blood was still running from the gash and I knew I had to try to stop the bleeding. But it wouldn't close all the way. I had lost all feeling in that hand.

I tried to smile to myself. I was doing this for Naruto, that's all I need to tell myself. Since I took all that torture. Naruto doesn't have to. At least I know he'll be safe.

This is my consequence for loving.


	4. Damage

I didn't remember falling asleep. But I knew I did when I opened my eyes and noticed I was back in my room. Not that you could call it a room. It was nothing more than a concrete prison with a door. I wasn't even allowed a window.

It was pitch black. I could barely see my hand in front of me. But that didn't stop me from feeling the pain in my body. My right hand finally stopped bleeding at some point, but now pain took its place. Every muscle I moved I had to hold in a whimper.

My back end was the worst of the pain. It hurt to sit, move, and flex any muscle by my ass. Was this the same kind of pain Naruto felt the first time we did this? Did he have to push through the pain to complete his daily task, just because I didn't know how else to show my love for him?

Why was this the only thing on my mind? My body was throbbing in pain. Blood was all over my face, bruises lined my neck and my left cheek, and I felt blood running down my leg. And all I could think of was how Naruto felt years ago.

Suddenly the cold hit me. I hadn't noticed I was still naked. But when did my shirt get removed? I looked down at my bare chest, when I saw it. The reason my shirt had been torn off my body.

Tears came to my eyes. Oh God this would take at least a year to heal. Orochimaru didn't see me as a human. He barely saw me as a dog. He had just raped me, beat me, and now I had this.

Engraved in my chest were the words "This is Orochimaru's property." I wasn't anyone's property. No one owned me. Naruto was the only person who I dedicated my life too.

I loved Naruto. Love him so much it hurt. But I wanted to die. This pain. The pain knowing I cheated on Naruto was worse than the pain in my body. He didn't deserve someone like me who was so careless.

"Naruto… Naruto… Naruto…" It was the only word that would come out of my mouth, even though it hurt.

A part of me wanted to see him, but the other part didn't. If he saw me I don't think I'd be able to show my face to him. I had been so weak to let someone like Orochimaru touch me like that.

I slammed my head against the hard floor, ignoring the pain that now developed in my head. I wanted to die. I didn't deserve to live anymore. I had been such a fool to think I could have something as good as Naruto and not think he would be taken away from me.

I should have never made the first move three years ago. I would have never made Naruto mine. Maybe I wouldn't have been as happy as I was during those years. But I wouldn't have to face this horrible emotional pain I had now.

I smashed my head against the floor again. I had lost so much blood it shouldn't take long for me to die. A couple more bashes to my head and I would at least go in to a coma, which hopefully I wouldn't come out of.

Naruto… Naruto… Naruto… I repeated his name over and over again as I repeatedly injured my skull. Finally losing consciousness, Naruto still heavy on my damaged mind.

--

I didn't know what Heaven looked like. Or even Hell, but this didn't look like it. Bright lights glowed down at me from the ceiling. I was lying down on what I assumed was a bed. I thought I was in my prison room trying to kill myself.

But I knew I wasn't dead. Mu body was still screaming in pain. God where was I? Why couldn't they just let me die? I didn't want to live anymore.

I lifted my head, gasping at the pain. But I held it there, looking around at my surroundings. I felt my heartbeat pick up suddenly, a smile grazed my features.

Naruto. He was sitting in a chair, his head and arms sprawled out on the edge of my bed. He was so adorable when he slept.

"Naruto." I tried to call out to him but my throat was dry.

Trying a new approach, I ran my right hand threw his hair, which I noticed was wrapped up. The only thing I could think of was he saved my life.

"Mmmm…" He moaned, nuzzling in to my hand. I missed him even if I just saw him only a couple of days ago.

His head slowly rose from the bed. His eyes finally opened to reveal his gorgeous blue eyes. His famous smile formed on his pink lips, forcing my own on my features.

"S-Sasuke?" He sounded sleepy.

"Hey Naruto." I tried to sound normal but my voice was all scratchy.

He slowly stood up from his chair to move closer to me. I needed to kiss him. I needed to be reminded why I didn't want him to get hurt. Why I loved him as much as I did.

Naruto slowly leaned in to me. My heartbeat picked up as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I lifted my head off my pillow, my eagerness getting the best of me.

He pressed his lips to my own. His hands positioned themselves next to my head; I assumed he was afraid to hurt me. He tasted better then I remembered. Had it been that long since he kissed?

We separated from each other too early then I liked. But someone could walk in on us. Instead he trailed kissed to my ear, pressing his cheek against mine.

"I was so worried." He whispered in to my ear.

I could hear him whimper, feel the cold drops on my cheek, his body started to quiver softly. He was crying. How long was I asleep? I ignored the pain as I rubbed soothing patterns on his back.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." I made him cry because of my carelessness. "I'm so sorry." I wanted to repeat it over and over to him. "I love you." I wanted to tell him that also. Over and over till I died from it.

"I love you, too." His voice was a little shaky but I could tell he wasn't crying anymore. "This is my fault isn't it… Sasuke?"

It wasn't his fault. If it was anyone's fault it would be mine. "No. Don't even think that. It's my fault." He pulled away from me, my arms pulled away from him as he sat down on the bed next to me.

"No, Sasuke. This time it's my fault. I should have never let you leave to go to Orochimaru. You would of never…" He stopped in his sentence, tears starting to fall from his eyes again. But he didn't need to finish. I knew what he was going to say.

"You know what Orochimaru did?" I hoped he didn't know I was raped. I'd look like such a wimp if I let someone rape me, then beat me during it. I just hope he didn't see the engraving on my chest.

"He… raped you." I winced at the word. It sounded worse when he said it so sadly like that. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke. You got tortured because of me." The tears falling from his eyes didn't stop. I wanted to kiss them away, but it hurt to move and he was so far away.

"Naruto… You're sounding like an idiot. I did it because I love you. I'd rather be tortured any day as long as I still had you."

He turned towards me, his hands rising to wipe away the tears. "But…" I cut him off before he could go any further. He was just going to say it was his fault again.

"Do you think that I, a Uchiha, would actually allow himself to get raped and beaten because of someone like you without loving them as much as I do?" I saw him smile.

"It could be possible." I chuckled softly at that, quickly stopping after I found out that it hurt. Damn it, this better not last long. I missed making love to Naruto so much.

"Now come here. I'm too cold here without you to warm me up with your body heat." I motioned him to come lay by me. If I couldn't make love to him, the least we could do was sleep holding each other.

Was it just me or was Naruto making me a sap? First I told him I loved him. Then I say making love to him instead of fucking. And now I wanted to hold him. God was this what happened to all the men who get a boyfriend?

But before I knew it he was already in the bed next to me. I turned on to my side to face him. He looked really tired as soon as his head hit the pillow. Knowing Naruto he probably waited for me to wake up.

I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him in to my chest. He shifted in to a comfortable position and sighed deeply. I never really knew how much he loved me until now. I guess I was a lucky person. I'm happy I didn't kill myself.

"You look tired." I commented, unable to stop the smile from coming on to my face.

"Yeah. I've been here with you ever since I brought you here." So he did come after me. I was grateful, but I couldn't help but feel guilty. He risked his life to save me.

"Promise me something?" I think we had a little trouble saying we wanted the other to be safe. We did make each other promise a lot.

"Maybe."

"Promise me you won't risk your life for me ever again." I don't remember when but at one point I had started to run my hand through his blonde locks. I wanted him to make that promise to me. I wanted to know he was going to be safe.

"Sasuke… You know I can't promise that." I didn't want to hear that from him. I wanted him to promise me to keep himself safe.

"Please." I begged. He was my whole life. My life would surely be over if he died. There wouldn't be a reason for me to be living anymore if he wasn't here.

"Sasuke… I can't. I love you too much." I know he had a good excuse. But it was alike to my own excuse for wanting him to promise that to me. I loved him too much to let him risk his life for someone like me.

"Naruto, you can't risk your life to save me. Your life is more important than—" He cut me off suddenly.

"Shut up! Don't even think about that! Stop being so selfish you big jerk!" He was angry and crying in to my chest now. His voice had risen to yelling. I didn't think I was being selfish. I was just worrying about his safety.

"You can't possibly think my life is better than yours." I waited till his crying stopped before I spoke. His head pulled away from my chest to frown up at me.

"No. Actually I don't. Our lives are equal. We both need each other to get through everything. That's why neither of us should be getting close to death, without the other right beside them. I love you too much to let you die to someone like Orochimaru.

So maybe he did have a good point. If he would just use this kind of intelligent in other things, like his actions and when he talks to important people, then he would be perfect.

"I don't remember you ever having these smart moments before." I raised an eyebrow, seeing him smile softly. I felt like such an idiot. I was totally wrong in our little argument.

"Shut up, Sasuke." He mumbled, burring his head in to my chest. "You need to get some sleep. I won't go anywhere."

A smile crept on to my face. I nuzzled in to a comfortable position for both of us. I was tired and I assumed he was too. So I slowly closed my eyes, tightening my grip on my lover. I assumed we were in the Hidden Leaf Village, but I couldn't take any chances to lose him.

We both fell asleep, still in each other's arms.


	5. UPDATE

Anyone want to see this series finished?

If not I will drop it and delete it.

If enough people (like maybe 10?) want it I'll update as soon as I get used to school and have some time.

Thank you in advance! And sorry for this not being a new chapter D:


End file.
